ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Other the Simulations
< Back to Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown Episode Guide Other the Simulations this is a episode in The Final Showdown. Plot All the sudden moment, Plug-in Aegis and Ben was are the date. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Thanks again, Ben. I'm really enjoying myself. Ben: Yeah, me too. Plug-in Aegis shakes his hand at Ben. Then, ''Ben disappears in a flash of blue light.'' Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (out realising Ben had disappeared) Ben? Ben! (he screams him out) I got to visit them! Plug-in Aegis runs away, ''Ben appears in a green-like place which looks like the Ultimatrix.'' Ben: Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis, how where are you? There was a slight pause. Ben: Wait...where am I? Suddenly, the smell of something really smelly reaches Ben's nose. Ben: Ew, what is- Swampfire approaches Ben. He looks like Ben's Swampfire but he had no X-Drivetrix ''symbol on his chest.'' Ben: Swampfire? Swampfire holds a fireball in his hand. Ben transforms. Heatblast (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Heatblast! Swampfire shoots fire at Heatblast, who absorbs it. Heatblast (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Phew! He going to Alza's Safety System, when Julie and Ship arrives to Plug-in Hybrid. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid! Julie! Ben's gone! Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (realizing Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD interrupted the moment) Do you really have to come at this time? Julie: Never mind, Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis. You were saying? Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Ben is missing! Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Weren't you with him? Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): I know. He just...disappeared! Out of the blue in a flash of blue. Julie: Okay, we'll help. I'll contact Rook. Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Rook? Julie: A new teammate. Didn't Ben tell you? Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): No. Julie: Whoa, how much info is Ben hiding from you anyway? Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): A lot. Julie and Plug-in Aegis looks at Plug-in Hybrid. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): What? A sorry. (charged up into Super Saiyan he didn't work) Ben? Meanwhile, Heatblast is trapped in vines. Swampfire approaches him. Heatblast burst out of the vines. Heatblast (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Okay, no more Mr. Nice Heatblast. He aims his hands at Swampfire, dehydrating him and sucking out the fire. Within seconds, Swampfire falls to the ground, unconcious and disappears in a flash of blue light. Heatblast (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Glad that's over and done with. He reverts back into Ben. Ben: Okay, too much I don't understand equals find out why. Ben starts walking, meet another Plug-in Aegis. Ben: Clockwork? Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): I meet Clockwork from Aegis. Ben, we'll can help him. Meanwhile at the Rust Bucket III... Max: So you say Ben just disappeared in blue light? Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Yes. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Julie, why don't you try tracking Ben? After the appears again another Aegis. Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Anodite? Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): I meet Anodite from Aegis. (her eyes glowing pink) You're right. Rook: Have you got Ben-Dude's coordinates? Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (her eyes back to normal) No, I sense Ben, but I can't pinpoint his location. Max: We better find a way. Hopefully Ben's okay. Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Wait, Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis. You said that Ben disappeared in a flash of light? Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Yeah. So? Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Ben might be trapped in the X-Drivetrix. (opens the holographic touch screen from mirror) It got it get. During that time, Ben and Plug-in Aegis 2 is walking around. Ben: Isn't anyone else here? Sheesh! Suddenly, Wildmutt pounces on Ben. He, like Swampfire, does not have an X-Drivetrix symbol. Ben: Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis can change form to alien form. (again) Hey! What the- Wildmutt makes, well, Wildmutt sounds. Ben: (struggling to transform) Yeah, I know. Wildmutt makes more Wildmutt sounds. Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): It better idea. (he change form to alien) Echo Echo! Aegis ''Echo Echo pushes Wildmutt off him and multiplies into 10 copies.'' Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (all clones, Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Wall of Sound! Wildmutt whimpers and falls to the ground, then disappears in a flash of blue light. Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): That's- Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (2, Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): -what- Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (4, Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): -you- Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (7, Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): -get! The Aegis Echo Echoes merge into one and change form to normal. Ben: What is this place anyway? All of a sudden Buzzshock traps Ben in an electrical globe. Ben: Buzzshock? Great. Ben transforms. Technoshock (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Technoshock! Technoshock ''bursts free of the globe and shocks Buzzshock with a tiny blast of static electricity. Buzzshock is gone.'' Technoshock (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Wha- Now standing in front of Technoshock is Articguana! Articguana freezes Technoshock. ''The block of ice glows with a green light.'' Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): It better idea. (he change form to alien) Scorch! Aegis ''Scorch melts the ice and surrounds Articguana with a whirlpool of fire. Articguana then melts. Scorch change form to normal, he cracks to Ben. ''And ''makes it towards a building almost indentical to his house. Suddenly, Humungousaur and Big Chill simulations are guarding it. Humungousaur tries to smash Ben, but fails. Ben sees his car parked in the driveway and drives off.'' Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (uses allow spells) Vito! The DX Mark 10 fires missiles at Humungousaur, who quickly dissolves. Big Chill tries to use his ice breath, but Plug-in Aegis 2 ''avoids it. He jumps out of the car and transforms. Plug-in Aegis 2 change form to alien form.'' Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Way Big! Aegis Way Big ''crushes Big Chill, and in his place stands Grey Matter! Ben transforms.'' Timelapse: Timelapse! Timelapse uses powers similar to the powers of Clockwork and Eon. Timelapse: Maybe I should use this one more often. At the Rust Bucket 3... Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): Okay, I know Ben is in the X-Drivetrix. I can teleport us there. The five of them teleport into the X-Drivetrix. Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis HQ 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: The Final Showdown): (becoming unconcious) Uhh... Max: Perodua Myvi Plug-in Aegis! TBC... Category:Episodes